The invention concerns a disposable hygiene article, comprising an absorbing element component which stores body liquids and may also contain superabsorbent materials.
A hygiene article with an absorbent material, the mass per unit area (basis weight) of which increases in an area in the transverse direction towards the side edges, is described in patent application DE 103 26 022.6 of the Assignee which was not previously published.
The crotch area of hygiene articles of the above-mentioned type, i.e. in particular baby diapers, incontinence diapers and pants, absorbent liners, as well as sanitary towels and panty liners, is problematic in that sufficient absorptive capacity must be provided, but the space between the legs of the user is limited. An excessive amount of voluminous absorbing element material in the crotch area is unpleasant for the user, and the material may twist and warp which impairs the function of the hygiene article. For this reason, it has been proposed to provide a maximum amount of superabsorbent, particulate materials in the crotch area, which have a high permanent storage capacity and a very small initial volume in the dry state, as is known per se and requires no further description. The above-mentioned document DE 103 26 022.6 also teaches displacement of the suction capacity from the crotch area towards the front and rear areas.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a hygiene article having an optimum absorption capacity distribution, which is nevertheless comfortable for the user.